I Love You
by Merrine
Summary: Australia loved Belarus, he told her how she felt. She didn't care. She always hurt him, but he still loved her. He tries to tell her again, and they finally end it.


[A/N: After role playing with this for a while I have to write it. Australia-Keith.]

She was beautiful, her long silvery blonde hair flowed almost perfectly down her purple dress and even though her expression was almost always sinister there was a certain charm to it. Natalia was not an ordinary girl there was something much more to her, she was strong willed and hearted and when she wanted something she didn't think twice to get it.

Keith had had his eyes on her for some months now but all she ever did was follow her brother around and he didn't want to get to close, he had talked to her though when he had problems. He had been dumped a few weeks back and was on the verge of suicide but she came and helped him back on his feet, but they had first meet at a party where he had gotten carried away and kissed her along with other things that built up over time. She hated him.

But this particular day would be different, she was so perfect just sitting there in the middle of the conference room all alone, it didn't really seem like many people liked her. Keith did. He slowly walked up to her smiling sweetly tapping her on the shoulder, "N-natalia," he said trying to be as nice as possible. A cold glare was sent back to him. "You seem lonely I was wondering if you wanted company."

"I don't like you rat," she spat back quickly standing up turning around, her hair flew past Keith's nose which made him sneeze. He ran and grabbed her hand pulling her back,

"Natalia...I know you don't love me but I you!" He bit his bottom lip, he knew she packed a punch but he wasn't afraid, every time he spoke to her he expected horrible pain and nothing less.

"You are so desperate to be near me..." she pulled a knife out holding the tip at Keith's neck, "if you really love me then try and hug me."

Keith nodded walking forwards wrapping his arms around her gasping as the blade cut through his skin, "I am not afraid of pain..."

"You should be fool!" She pushed him back glaring at him angrily.

Keith stepped forward again placing his hand on her cheek looking down at her eyes, he smiled closing his own feeling the softness of her skin. She was so harsh to him but he knew she was a sweet girl at heart and she was lonely.

He gasped feeling the blade slice across his cheek and stepped back looking at Natalia, "Don't touch me rat!"

"I'm sorry Natalia."

"I don't want to hear those words from you!" She hissed at him, "Words of a dirty street rat, I have every right in my mind to slice you in twain.'

"I deserve that."

"What are you a masochist?" She asked sneering slashing the blade across his face.

"Please stop calling me that I hate pain!" He cried falling back into a corner looking up at her, she was truly amazing. Strong hearted _and_ beautiful.

"Then why do you keep picking fights with me," she asked bending down slowly drawing the knife down his chest smiling at his tears as they fell onto the blade, "it's almost like you want it," she said whispering into his ear.

"N-natalia..." he coughed clutching his chest in pain, "I love you...why do you hate me so much?"

"What a stupid question," she replied moving his hands away delving the knife deeper and deeper into his chest.

Keith gasped coughing up blood, he grabbed up pulling Natalia down, she glared at him swishing another knife at him, "Don't touch me!"

He continued to hold her down so she pushed the knife in further, Keith wrapped his arms around her neck sobbing onto her shoulder, "I love you and I am happy that you feel love for others but when I get none of that love it hurts, I know you don't care but I think you are gorgeous and everything about you is perfect."

Natalia pulled the blade out holding it to his neck smirking at him sinisterly, "You are correct, I don't care," she taunted pushing the blade further, "you are so weak we haven't even started."

"Yet it is all about to end!" He screamed sobbing loudly into her chest collapsing forward, "Natalia...I love you..."

"Stop saying that!" She shouted back through gritted teeth slicing the knife further along his neck, Keith reaching up to Natalia but she just swatted his hand away.

His eyes were full of tears and darkness swelled up around his body and blood dripped from his lips, "I...love...yo-"

"Keith?" Natalia let go watching his body go limp, she nudged it gently with her foot, "Rat?"

No response.

She rolled him over stabbing the blade into his heart, "I'm going to break your heart in all literal sense!"

She smirked standing up pulling her blood stained apron off dropping it over Keith, "Ta-ta rat!"

...

...

...

_When I heard her voice as she talked to me it was so sweet, even though the pain was unbearable. Even as I felt myself slipping away from reality I could see her face. Natalia. I do not hate you I still love you, I loved you when you slashed my cheek, I loved you when you drew the blade down my chest, I loved you when you pushed me away, I loved you when you delivered the final blow. I love you even when you call me rat and I love you even though I am scared of your brother._

_Nothing you can do can stop me._

_Because even as I died._

_I loved you._

_I loved you with all my heart._

**(A/N: Half assed and I don't really like it, I will probably write more when I have actual ideas...)**


End file.
